


Reduced Rates

by chaya



Category: Firefly, Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Crossover, M/M, Robots, crackfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 05:18:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaya/pseuds/chaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Usually things like you aren't left about, especially in a little back-alley off Brewer Street. So finding you is unusual. You're fair expensive, you know."</p><p>Elijah blinks slowly. His lashes are dark and very long. "But broken things have reduced values."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"His AI chip is outdated by five months or more. The upgrade for that alone is going to cost you a hundred and thirty credits."  
  
Billy chews on his lower lip as he pauses. His eyes are focused on the device in his hand; the one hooked up to Elijah's arm through a cable, the one that weirdly doesn't seem to bother Elijah at all. Dom thinks the little hand-held thing Billy's mulling over looks like a graphing calculator. He never could keep up with the new technologies.  
  
"Fuck. Dom, mate, his bat is at twenty-seven percent. Get the blue cable right there, hook it into the wall and into his neck." Billy grabs Elijah's chin and brings it up, looking sharply into those impossibly blue eyes. They shimmer briefly. "For the last time, what in God's name is your bloody serial code?"  
  
" _I'm sorry. I don't know._ " He sounds American, Dom thinks as he scrambles to plug the wire into the wall. It glows cyan as he nudges the other end of it into the back of Elijah's neck. The pale white of the skin is splashed with blue, and Elijah shivers. Just a bit. Dom stares for too long, and his fingertips linger on the spot where cord meets false flesh.  
  
"How did an American model get abandoned in a London alley?" Dom rubs the back of his neck and settles next to Billy on the couch. Elijah's eyes are on him now. Dom feels his ears burn red.  
  
"He might not be." Billy bites his lip. "Voice, dialect, accent, it's all customizable. Probably some rich Brit had a thing for Yanks, and he... Jesus. What the hell is wrong with this thing?" He whacks the edge of the calculator-thing sharply against Dom's coffee table. Empty coffee mugs and cereal bowls rattle warningly, and Elijah catches a small spoon before it can hit the carpet. He holds it in front of his eyes, turning it over-under-through his fingers in a slow methodical sort of way. Like practicing a coin trick.  
  
" _It was going to_ -"  
  
"I know. Give it here." Billy takes the spoon and sets the device down. Dom watches him as he stands and leaves for the kitchen. The hum of the dishwasher opening. Elijah looks like he's listening too.  
  
" _In the future, should I not catch spoons?_ " Elijah turns his gaze from the doorway to Dom. Dom's too aware as he licks his lips and sits up straighter on the couch. Feels like he's wearing too many layers, like the room's too stuffy and too drafty all at once. Elijah's brow is just a little furrowed. Just enough.  
  
"It was fine, just... Billy's upset that he can't figure you out." Dom actually laughs as Elijah's head does a sharp tilt, and he elabourates. "Usually things like you aren't left about, especially in a little back-alley off Brewer Street. So finding you is unusual. You're fair expensive, you know."  
  
Elijah blinks slowly. His lashes are dark and very long. " _But broken things have reduced values._ "  
  
"You're not necessarily..." Dom's smile is uncomfortable. "You aren't definitely broken. I mean, you're sitting up and talking and-" There's a whirr from the other room, Billy's doing something. "-and I think you're charging just fine."  
  
" _I am._ " A beat. " _It feels like wind._ "  
  
Dom is blinking too much. He leans in and looks right back into those eyes that won't stop following him. "How d'you mean?"  
  
Elijah's lips curve into a weak smile. " _Charging feels like wind that... touches my neck, but it doesn't stop there like wind does. It keeps going, through me to my chest. Then I breathe it._ " He breathes in, slowly, and the fabric of his open-throated shirt makes a soft shhh sound. It's too real.  
  
" _Your pupils have dilated, Dominic. I hope you aren't ill?_ "  
  
Dom swallows.  
  
Viggo walks in then, saving Dominic from losing his cover by making a beeline for Elijah and kneeling down beside him. Elijah sits up straighter when he sees him, back disconnecting from the edge of the coffee table and head tilting up toward the taller one's face.  
  
"We'll see if this works," Billy says from the doorway. His arms are crossed over his chest. "Viggo's been buggy for a while, but I don't think his interaction programs have been very affected."  
  
Viggo raises one hand to touch Elijah's cheek; his arms are sheathed in thick, abstract lines of pen ink and marker. Dom sees rivers and tree-branches in the marks. Figures that Billy would see some new virus from the Core, come to muck up his brand new suped-up toy. Creativity's a glitch now.  
  
"I think he's acting alright," Dom says mildly. He's watching Elijah's eyes glaze over in time with Viggo's. It looks intimate.  
  
"You know he wrote a poem yesterday." Billy sighs and settles back next to Dominic, boots creaking a little as he sits. "On a napkin in the pub."  
  
Dom looks over. "They can do that?"  
  
"To a degree." Billy snorts as he keeps his eyes on the two. He fishes around in his pocket, coming up with a ring-stained napkin with distinctly legible pencil marks. "'Met by a lake near the sun. / Your mouth and eyes, arms / and legs, melted as though'"  
  
Viggo is mouthing along as his eyes fade to white.  
  
"'we'd known each other well / and needed only rekindle / warmth of the familiar. / as if patience were rewarded / and now we'd share everything.'" Billy crumples the napkin back up and hands it to Dom. He reads and keeps it.  
  
A lull in conversation as Elijah's eyelids flutter and Viggo keeps crouched, close by, staring. Finally he stands up and turns to his master.  
  
" _He's operational, but I can't access his basic data or anything else._ " He slips his hands into his designer jacket pockets and looks down at Elijah. Elijah is fidgeting and watching Dominic from the corner of his eye. Dominic swallows hard again and tries to look at Billy. Billy is getting more frustrated and not noticing Dom's red ears or big eyes or subtle shallow breaths. The room's too crowded somehow. Billy and his Viggo are helping but Dom wants them both to leave.  
  
"He can't be operational and closed off at the same time." Billy's got his thinking expression. "He's formatted, isn't he?"  
  
" _To a point._ " Viggo is smiling just a bit. " _He has no registered owner or location of origin._ "  
  
Billy curses under his breath. "And no serial code."  
  
" _Not that I could find._ "  
  
" _I'm sorry._ " Everyone looks at Elijah, who blushes and looks away. " _I can't diagnose my problem. I don't know where my manual is. I don't know my serial code or owner or LO._ " He draws his knees up until they touch his collarbones through his shirt. He's wearing sneakers for some reason, Dom realizes. Real sneakers. " _I can't even give you a service number to call. I don't know my brand._ "  
  
Viggo's still smiling. " _Maybe you don't have any of those things, Elijah._ "  
  
Elijah looks up just as Billy cuts in. "That's enough out of you. Back to the basement, run another diagnostic on yourself. Full run. Leave Orlando alone to reformat. Off you go." An apologetic grin to Dom as Viggo leaves, and then he turns back to Elijah. "Don't turn your head like that, you'll jostle your power cord."  
  
" _I'm sorry._ "  
  
"S'alright," Dom says before he can think. Billy gives him a look and shakes his head. "H-how is Orlando, anyway?"  
  
"Standard. Performing a hell of a lot better than Viggo, anyway. None of this poem shite. Does what he's told, great battery life, very durable."  
  
"Durable?" Dom is pretending to be interested. Dom is trying not to stare back at Elijah.  
  
"Broken near a dozen times now, but the basic medkit always gets him back to standard." Billy smirks a little as he leans forward and draws Elijah in with a gesture. "Viggo's just fucking buggy. Drawing on himself. Poems. Hums all the time. These newer models, you know? I dunno, mate."  
  
Elijah curls his fingers around the lower hems of his jeans. Dom knows this because he is watching far too closely; Billy is busy running something like a black-light monocle back and forth over Elijah's forehead. Nothing is happening.  
  
"No fucking serial code," Billy mutters. "No numbers. Nothing. Dom, this is either a prototype or... fuck, I don't know. Or it never finished being made." He pockets the glass thing and looks at his friend with real fascination. "A back alley? All alone? Just lying there?"  
  
"Not lying there." Dom doesn't try and hide his small grin. "Following a pigeon."  
  
"He wasn't."  
  
" _I was._ "  
  
"Keep out of this. Dom, are you shitting me?"  
  
Dom rubs at his eyes. "It's four in the morning and I am not taking any interrogation out of you, alright? I don't know anything about these... these things. I just know that I was walking home, I saw him chasing a pigeon, I asked him if he had a light, he said he didn't smoke because it'd fog up his ... digital... AI... something, and then I knew he was.. wasn't... that he was this."  
  
Billy nods slowly. "Nobody around."  
  
"Just some pubcrawlers across the road." Dom licks his lips again. "What do we do, put posters up of him like if we found a missing cat? What's the etiquette here?"  
  
"Finders keepers. No owner means no return data. Nothing you can do but keep him." Billy's smirking as he stands up and wipes his hands as if this is clearly a job well done.  
  
" _Do I have an owner now?_ "  
  
"Hush. Dom, I'll lend you Orlando's owner's manual. This thing probably doesn't have the exact same options that mine does, but the basics'll help you get star-"  
  
"I'm keeping Elijah?"  
  
"Yes! Hell yes!" Hands thrown to the sky, Billy's laughing. He's finally unwinding, letting the puzzle go for maybe the first time in his life. "If you find a fucking supercomputer with a body like that and he's just left, you keep it and thank whatever the hell it is you worship."  
  
Recognizing the compliment, Elijah blushes and smiles awkwardly. Dom sighs, bites his lip, mentally notes that he really desperately needs coffee to make decisions like this properly...  
  
...and then loses all willpower as he sees that Elijah's trousers are low-slung to show off the juts of his hipbones. "I. I s'pose I could keep him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Viggo's poem is actual Viggo's actual poem, so all credit goes to him for that.


	2. Chapter 2

The basement is quieter than usual. Orlando had the presence of mind to turn off the screen before loading the new reformatting disc this time; there's nothing but the soft whirr of cutting-edge technology spinning inside his palm.  
  
Viggo cleans up first, for lack of a better idea what to do. Billy tends to leave his unfinished projects sprawled out over tables and desks, but later laments his lack of surface area. Viggo picked up on this on his third day here and has found that he can become a counterpart to this routine, balancing it out as much as he can. Screwdrivers go in the toolbox by the window. Loose washers, screws and bolts go in the scrap bowl on the high shelf for later. Manuals go back on the pile in the corner. Billy clothes in the washer. Orlando and Viggo clothes in the sink. Plates go upstairs. The messes are quite welcome to Viggo nowadays, because once Billy goes to bed, or out to the pubs without him, or to work, what is there to do?  
  
There's a news report on the screen about recent breakthroughs in terra-forming. A Blue Sun spokesman celebrates the new tech while another honored guest insists there hasn't been enough testing done. Viggo takes a break from cleaning to read their lips and decide he doesn't understand enough about the subject.  
  
Somewhere upstairs Billy's friend Dominic and Elijah are talking in hushed voices. There are muffled footsteps approaching the bathroom. Billy usually waits until guests are gone to prepare for bed, but Viggo has noticed that Dominic is an exception to the rule. With longer friendships come more intimacy.  
  
Perhaps Elijah will visit now and again with Dominic. Orlando's not much for conversation, and Viggo would very much like a friend.  
  
+++  
  
" _If you are to become my established owner, I would like to ask you a few questions at your convenience._ "  
  
"What kinds of questions?" Dom laces his fingers together in his lap as if he's relaxed. Elijah's blinking rapidly and speaking as if reading from something, and both things are beginning to unnerve.  
  
" _Your full name, home address, day and night phone numbers. Basic retrieval information in case I am lost or stolen._ " He stops as Dom begins to snicker. " _I am sorry, Dominic. What amuses you?_ "  
  
"Just... nothing. I just have this mental image of someone trying to make off with a bloke under his trenchcoat or something." Dominic cracks a little smile to his new... property. "You'd not be easy to steal."  
  
" _I am inclined to concur, but despite the difficulty I must remind you that many people make the attempt despite this; the worth of even outdated, buggy or broken models has hardly decreased over the last two years, since the first models were made public._ " Elijah smiles back as is appropriate. Not returning such a gesture could be construed incorrectly as dislike.  
  
"Uh...huh." Dom's expression turns slightly nervous. He gets to his feet and pulls his jacket from the back of his chair. Upon seeing that Elijah isn't getting the message, he leans forward and grabs a hand to tug him up. Elijah turns out to be about half the weight Dom expected, however, and ends up colliding with Dom's chest. For a moment Dom's sure he's got his balance just fine, but then the floor's coming up to meet him and-  
  
"Jesus, Dom, wait til you're _home_ to fuck him!"  
  
"Bugger off, Billy!"  
  
Elijah crawls off of Dom, gently picking his jacket up from the floor and dusting it off far more than is actually necessary. Billy, still in the next room over, snorts loud enough to be heard and then comes back with the usual farewell mug of coffee.  
  
"You're a right bastard, and a klutz, and lucky son of a bitch as well to find this thing. Get home safe, yeah?"  
  
"Thanks, mate." Dom takes the mug as soon as his jacket's on and shoots Billy a thankful look. "And..."  
  
"Don't mention it. Bring him back if you like. The new scanners should be in by next Thursday, and then I can check-- well, just trust me that I'll be able to see more, huh? Try to catch up on the Cortex some and he'll make more sense to you."  
  
Dom nods, glancing over to the b- the thing in question. Elijah is smoothing out his shirt, biting his lip in worry as he fends the wrinkles off to the best of his abilities. He doesn't look... he looks. Well. Normal. In a really unique way.  
  
"Will do. I'll call you tomorrow."  
  
+++  
  
The sun's coming up as they walk home. Dom sips his coffee and Elijah follows without saying a word. His eyes dart around enough to get Dom to worrying about another pigeon fiasco. "You're not gonna run off, are you?"  
  
" _I will continue to follow you to the best of my abilities, unless you instruct me to do otherwise._ "  
  
There's reliability for you. "Okay." Dom licks the hot-and-bitter taste off his lips before trying for some conversation. "So... you chase birds, then?"  
  
Elijah registers the tone and speeds up a little, now keeping in stride with Dominic so that eye contact may be properly maintained. " _I have followed one. I would not say that I 'chase birds', as that implies that it is an ongoing activity that I plan to partake in in the future._ "  
  
"Was there something special about that one bird?"  
  
A beat. " _I thought so._ "


	3. Chapter 3

It takes Dom's housecard four tries to open the door. Somewhere down the hall one of the babies is crying, and it's drawing this worried expression out of Elijah that involves a lot of lip-chewing. The expression might explain why it takes Dom those four tries to open the door. But then again, the card readers have never been very good on this floor. Buggy stuff, technology.  
  
" _Is the child in some form of danger, Dominic?_ "  
  
"Babies cry, Elijah." Dom opens the door and ushers him inside with needless impatience. As if there's something to get caught for. Is there? Why does he feel guilty?  
  
" _Yes, but it sounds very... insistant._ " He wanders into the darkened room, eyes whirring softly to infrared. " _I worry that there is perhaps a cause to its noisemaking._ "  
  
"There's always a kid crying on this floor." You could almost have this conversation with a real person. Almost. "There's a launchpad about two blocks from here."  
  
Dom locks the door, hangs his jacket up, flicks the light, turns around and wishes he had a better flat. It's cramped and spare and somehow very... beneath his guest. Billions of credits of technology, probably some bizarre prototype/archtype/somethingelseimportanttype, and it's here of all places. Going to _live_ here. Exist here. The place that can't ever get decent hot water. (Does Elijah shower?)

  


" _I remember it._ " Elijah is turning around and around, taking in his surroundings and probably logging the information somewhere in that fantastic brain of his. Inanimate objects shouldn't be so intimidating. " _It was just two blocks before the restaurant you pointed out._ "

"Yeah, the little ones hate it. Shuttles going off at all hours, they never sleep properly or something. I don't know." Dom licks his lips and wishes he could feel comfortable enough to sit down. "Listen, um, I know I gave you all my information, but..."

Elijah lights up. " _Dominic Monaghan, 59238 Terrace Complex, 058th District, Beaumon_ -"

"Yes I know. But." Dom gestures for him to sit on the couch and takes the other side. "I don't know anything about... I mean, do you sleep? You don't smoke. You don't... eat, or drink, but you power up somehow, and..." He trails off, and it's a while before Elijah realises he's really done speaking.

" _I cannot smoke. I can eat and drink in small degrees, and taste, but it is for social conformity; I do not gain nourishment from it. I recharge with this_ -" Elijah points to the back of his neck. " _-and also with a port in my hand if a cord is not available, as I believe is currently the case. I go into a sleep mode if asked to, or if my power is running too low, or if I am recharging for an extended period. I currently have roughly one hour and twenty-four minutes left to my battery at present, and will ask to enter sleep mode or recharge in roughly twenty-five minutes._ "

"...oh."

+++

Five minutes later it's dark again. Dom is at the kitchenette table hunched over Orlando's manual, but every so often his eyes drift away from the book against his will. On the page is a port, or a sensor, or some other such thing, and he feels strangely compelled to find them all on Elijah now. They're secrets hidden under flesh.

Elijah's sitting on his calves, facing the wall and palm pressed to the outlet. His eyes are closed, his face is relaxed, and it looks like... he's reaching for something. He's not 'breathing' hardly at all anymore; just enough to prove he's still operational. Dom thinks he looks like he's asleep, and that bothers him.

After five pages of introductions and starter tips Dom has given up and is sitting on the floor next to Elijah. Staring at people while they sleep is strange and creepy, but this isn't a person and he isn't exactly sleeping, so surely this is perfectly acceptable by social standards.

Elijah's skin is very pale and smooth, but it's also (too) convincing. There are the tiny jagged creases and lines textured through it like in real skin; the invisible tiny hairs and the (very) occasional tiny freckle. The shells of his ears are just a touch pinker than the rest of him. His clothes are just a little too big. Just a little.

Dom spends a good part of the night sitting there and just looking. Small details that quick glances didn't reveal before now are beginning to make themselves known; just how long those eyelashes are, the exact curve of Elijah's mouth, the long-thin fingers and slender wrists that aren't quite hidden within their sleeves. Almost-veins that are that same cyan blue are beginning to glow underneath Elijah's right hand where it meets the wall. It's illuminating both their faces.

Elijah's free hand, flat against the floor, feels cool to the touch.

+++

dom-

listen, billy waved me and told me about your brand new toy. our resident supergenius doesn't always make sense to us plebes so i figured i'd try and give you a hand. [told you you couldn't avoid the new tech forever.]

most models nowadays are 80% one thing, their specialty. like 80% workers and 20% companions, address-books, note-takers, sexbots, chore-doers, whatever, the rest. they're all made with a specialty in mind, but they're still pretty competent in everything else. so the housewife will have say eight million cooking recipes, but she can still fix minor glitches in your screen, and do basic first aid, and guard your house at night from your average looter. [is the alliance getting over there yet? i heard about the last bust on the cortex..]

try to figure out its main purpose and you'll have a better idea how to put it to use. if it turns out to be a repairman or something don't worry, it can still cook a few things and you can rent it out as a repo boy to the rest of the complex or something. they aren't expensive to keep up so long as you don't have it doing dangerous stuff that'll keep getting it broken. big repairs will cost you, but if you dodge those and don't buy too many addons then you're fine.

elijah's a really good name. you can change it just by telling him his new one and how to spell it, but i'd keep 'elijah'.

we miss you back at the rock, man. your ma says hi. she's doing a lot better. i might visit before the end of the year...? andy just got the new place not far from you two so i'll probably crash with him.

-sean

+++

Dominic woke up to the smell of eggs, which was so bewildering that he barely even felt hungry. He pushed out of bed, found some pajama pants for decency, and opened the bedroom door to see Elijah cooking and smiling very brightly. Perhaps he wasn't awake yet.

" _Good morning, Dominic! It is eight forty-nine am. I hope you like your eggs scrambled?_ "

Dom stepped forward, previous tensions shoved aside as he stared with horror at the skillet. "Eli.. Elijah." Yellow globs of pure eggy goodness were crackling merrily along, with the occasional help of a spatula Elijah had salvaged from one of the lower drawers. "Where... what... 臭馬尿..."

Elijah's smile faded. " _Oh my goodness! Oh! Oh Dominic, are you allergic to eggs?_ " Panic was beginning to brew in those circuits, even Dom could tell, and he waved the idea away quickly.

"No. Nonono, Elijah, we are not worrying about allergies here. We are worrying about the eggs themselves. Where the bloody hell did you get eggs?"

" _From the store two blocks down, between the restaurant you mentioned and the park that I'm not allowed to go t-_ "

"You stole eggs?"

Shock evolves into a surprising amount of indignation. " _Dominic! I would never steal! Stealing is wrong!_ " Seeing a robot becoming angry is enough to cow Dom, and so Elijah's able to continue. " _放心 I purchased these eggs quite lawfully! They were being sold at a reduced cost!_ " The indignation is then put on momentary hold while Elijah nudges the eggs with his spatula.

This gives Dom time to regroup. "That... makes sense, Elijah, except for the part where you... I mean, did you borrow my money? Did you take the credits from my box?" Surely basic programming would tell him that borrowing your owner's money to make purchases you assume they'll like is not a good idea. "Real eggs are really costly. Real eggs are from... real birds."

Elijah shrugs his shoulders and nods. " _But eggs supply a large amount of complete protein. Egg protein is of a higher quality than all other food proteins and provide significant amounts of several vitamins and minerals, including vitamin A, riboflavin, folic acid, vitamin B6, vitamin B12, choline, iron, calcium, phosphorous and potassium. They are thus much more nutritious and desirable over the processed egg substitutes I found in your fridge._ " He powers the stove off and starts to portion some onto a plate. " _I bought them with some of the credits I had with me._ "

"So you've got your own spending money?"

Another shrug. " _I found seventeen hundred credits in my pockets._ "

"..."

" _I have sixteen hundred and twenty-two credits left. Would you like to hold on to it instead?_ " Dominic can't think of anything to say to that either, so he stands and stares as Elijah sets his plate at the table and then rummages through his pockets. A pile of money on his kitchen table. Two months rent and then some.

"So you just... had this on you."

" _Yes._ " Elijah doesn't seem too confounded by it. He looks more worried for Dom than for anything else.

"When I found you, you were carrying seventeen hundred credits."

" _Yes._ "

"I need to sit down." So Dom does sit down, but it doesn't help. Elijah frowns a moment before tentatively nudging the plate of eggs his way - the most expensive breakfast he's seen in years is sitting in front of him, and so eventually he gives in and picks up a fork from the bowl on the table. A few bites in,

"I'm willing to overlook the suspicious money."

Elijah smiles. " _I am glad, but... should you... be eating so quickly?_ "

"Probably not."

+++

Elijah watches through Billy's window; it's started to drizzle lightly, and Dominic's getting further and further away. Zooming in only works for another minute or so, because eventually he turns a corner and is gone entirely. When he turns back around and slumps on the couch he sees that Orlando has been watching him.

" _I heard from the basement._ " The taller one crosses the room, crouching down to look at Elijah at eye-level. " _I hope you aren't fighting with your new owner?_ "

Elijah swallows. " _We are... cross with each other._ "

" _Money problems?_ " Orlando straightens and then settles in the armchair beside him; one smooth movement. His t-shirt is a size or two too small, Elijah notices, and the trousers have a similar problem. Very tight.

" _We do not agree on what to do with the sum of money that I had on my person when he collected me. He claims that it must be somehow mine, and I have tried in various ways to explain that everything that is mine is his._ " Elijah pouts and looks down at his feet - one of his trainers has become undone. He leans over.

" _Just because things are available to him does not mean he necessarily desires them._ " Orlando shrugs. " _Why has he left you here?_ "

" _He had to go to his place of work for the day. He did not trust me to be left alone in his flat._ "

" _纔不是! Have you been malfunctioning somehow?_ "

" _No. But he seems extremely uncomfortable in my presence at times. I worry that I am somehow behaving incorrectly to merit such a negative response._ "

" _I wish I could assist you, but I never seem to have that problem._ " Orlando's smile is glowing. His teeth are white and perfect. " _Viggo would be a better counselor to you; he has more sensitivity programs than I do; I am less of a companion and more of a satisfier._ "

Elijah ponders this. " _Can you determine the purpose of others?_ "

" _Often, but only through deduction. There's no way to directly find it other than scanning, which draws up very little from you. I am inclined to say you are something of a mystery to Billy._ " A mutt outside starts barking, and Orlando becomes distracted - he straightens in the chair, leaning toward the window and trying to figure out how close it is to the property. " _Billy... Billy is also at his place of work. He works freelance at a development firm of some nature. Your owner has a desk job in one of the nicer districts._ "

" _I am concerned about this job. Dominic has mentioned long hours of unengaging work and problem-solving, and yet I see no monetary compensation in his home or belongings._ "

" _You worry he's being underpaid?_ "

" _Yes._ " Elijah fidgets. " _He became upset over the purchase of eggs._ "

" _It is my understanding from hearing him speak with Billy that a good deal of his income goes directly to his family on one of the outer moons. I believe it is a reasonable paycheck that is getting stretched rather thin._ " Orlando looks unbothered. " _If Dominic were to come under considerable financial stress I am sure that my owner would assist him as much as was needed. Billy sponsored him to move here, and remains as dedicated to him today. They have lunch together every weekend and try to teach me games._ "

Here he becomes a little crestfallen: " _I still cannot fully grasp 'Tig'._ "

+++

Viggo is watching the news when Orlando trots down into the basement. " _Elijah is indeed here to stay for the day. I believe we are intended to be babysitters of a sort... he wishes to socialise with you and discuss owner issues._ " The younger one picks up the scan disc from the edge of the desk and then disappears back up the stairs.

There are no more footsteps for a while, and Viggo eventually decides that Elijah must have changed his mind. He goes back to watching the coverage on the new district on Ariel, and wonders if Ian is going to purchase a home there. The neighbourhood looks fresh and green but somehow too sterile and manmade to attract his eye. Viggo wants to go back to the town garden where the foliage is permitted to grow as it will. He has saved up more napkins to draw and write on, and is prepared to keep this one little secret from his owner.

The program is ending when he hears steps again. He turns and sees Elijah's sneakers, then calves, then hips, then shoulders descending the staircase in slow and cautious steps. These tells are easier to read than those of a human. More calculated, more precise in their nuances.

He stands. " _Hello, Elijah._ "

" _Hello, Viggo._ " Elijah smiles hesitantly and then frowns - he is looking at Viggo's forearms. " _Your marks are all gone._ "

The returning smile is strained. " _Billy asked me to wash the pen ink off._ " He gestures to a chair and sits back down himself. " _Orlando mentioned owner issues. If you would like to discuss your problem, I would be happy to give my advice._ "

" _Thank you. I feel my own social skills are inept... assistance is my best chance right now._ " Elijah laughs softly, settling across from Viggo. " _I wish to forge a stronger bond with Dominic, but he seems distant and unresponsive. Easily startled. I seem to be acceptable to passersby on the street, and your own owner, but Dominic seems to behave almost oppositely. He barely looks at me, even for eye contact, and seems to wish to... be rid of me? He does not even want me alone in his home. I have not earned the trust that a normal model would the moment it left its packaging._ "

He lets out a soft sigh of air in closing, lifting a hopeful gaze to the older one. Elijah's eyes are... indescribable to Viggo, but he _is_ sure that they are better than the city garden.

" _I am happy to offer my help, but I must ask first..._ " A beat. " _Elijah, may I draw you?_ "  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 臭馬尿・  
> "chou ma niao"  
> stinking horse-urine
> 
> 放心。  
> "FAHNG-sheen."  
> "Don't worry."
> 
> 纔不是。  
> "Tsai boo shr."  
> "No way."


	4. Chapter 4

Work is bastard hard. There's another letter from Sean saying that Dom's mum has caught the bad cough again, and could he please send a little more money this week so they can get her to the doctor. Wenham, in the cube next over, got promoted. Dom's happy for the guy, but that also means that Dave is going to be eight floors up from now on so Dom'll have nobody to talk to at work.  
  
To make things worse, Dom's mind is all over the place that day.  
  
A superior catches him staring at the faucet in the break room and asks him how long he's just been standing there, and Dominic doesn't even know. He walks straight into the street coming back from lunch and nearly gets hit. Nothing goes right. The job is mindnumbingly boring, but somehow impossible when you can't stop thinking about someone.  
  
Elijah shouldn't be thought about like this. He doesn't deserve to be posed and arranged in a person's mind, even his owner's mind, as if he's just a toy or a plaything.  
  
(Hands and knees, crawling, smiling warmly as he slips under the sheets. Skin that glows and a touch that's just so.)  
  
Because Elijah is more than that, isn't he? Not quite whole, but not so bereft of worth that he's just there to kickstart Dominic's sex drive back into gear. Elijah's more than that. He's got feelings of a sort. Dom knows Elijah's upset with him right now for leaving him at Billy's house with the other two. Upset is a feeling.  
  
Dominic's guilt doesn't really stop anything. Dom just starts to mull over what Elijah might like.  
  
Wenham leaves Dominic a note just before three. It reads:  
  
 _hey mate, this new raise is higher than i thought. here's the eighty credits i've been owing you. keep in touch, okay?_  
  
++  
  
Dom's happy to find that Elijah is in much better spirits once he's getting picked up. Billy's not home yet, so Orlando opens the door and leads him into the den. Elijah and Viggo are settled on the carpet and bonding over something on the screen. Almost in retaliation against the usual sterility of Billy's house, something - somewhere - reeks of oil paints.  
  
" _Viggo, why must Cindy and Laura fight so constantly? If they both care for Roger, surely they can see that they share common interests and thus could be friends!_ " Elijah hasn't noticed Dominic's entrance; his eyes fixated on the program, back hunched forward as he tries to comprehend the plot.  
  
" _Be that as it may, they are both vying for Roger's sole romantic attention._ " Viggo waves to Dominic in silent greeting before turning back to the matter at hand. " _Thus, they are enemies._ "  
  
" _I find that sad but terribly engaging._ "  
  
++  
  
They're halfway back to Dominic's flat when Elijah can't take it anymore. The sound of music and commotion halts him, almost forcing him to point toward its direction and demand what it is.  
  
"Friday nights are market night." Dom smiles gently. "They close off a city block or two for it. Great times, but I'm broke."  
  
" _I'm not!_ "  
  
"..."  
  
" _I will gladly purchase you something in exchange for permission to go._ "  
  
Dom laughs. Seems Elijah found a way around sharing the money explicitly. "No more than an hour. If we stay out any longer than that I won't get any rest for work." Maybe this is just what Dominic needs. He's been bad enough talking to real people lately, and maybe he needs some bonding time even with Elijah to get comfortable with him. So long as they don't get mugged on the trip back, this could be fun indeed.  
  
Elijah's already crossing the street and following the sound of the commotion. " _Tomorrow's Saturday. You don't work Saturdays, do you?_ " His brows knit as he glances over his shoulder at Dom.  
  
"I've got Sundays off." Meekly said.  
  
Elijah makes a face. " _People require adequate rest and relaxation to balance out the stress of the workplace._ "  
  
"Tell that to my boss, will you?" It actually makes Elijah laugh, and by the time they're in the first wave of the crowd Dom finds that the butterflies are finally out of his stomach. The hawkers are loud and flashy, just the kind to catch Elijah's eye over and over and over. Stalls and tents were crammed side-by-side right and left with everything from whores to jewelry to weapons to clothing to tech to wristwatch knockoffs.  
  
They settle first on an accessories stall, where there's literally buckets full of installments and boosters fit for any model. Elijah scans each one of them with something in his right hand, and this gives Dominic enough time to glare all his potential suitors away. Even one of the mothers, herding her children around with quick hands and harsh barks, is giving Elijah too many glances for Dominic to be comfortable with.  
  
" _I am not compatible with any of these items,_ " Elijah says at length. He drops his hand and sighs.  
  
It sounds sort of like how girls say 'I don't fit in any of these clothes' when they're at boutiques, Dominic notices. "More like they don't fit **you**." He finishes it with a smile, and Elijah smiles back twice as brightly. It was apparently the right thing to say.  
  
They leave the stall. Elijah manages to find a new one almost immediately.  
  
" _It smells like Viggo in here._ " Elijah noses around the tent, eyes flitting from canvas to canvas and almost stepping through a frame leaned against the table. Dominic steps behind Elijah and takes him by the shoulder to edge him back a step or two, and then blushes; Elijah's responding by molding himself into the warm space in Dom's arms that's just a touch further back.  
  
"Paint de boy?" The haggler's bracelets jangle as she raises a hand to wave them over. "Such pretty skin. Good colour to him. Sit for a while... twenty credits black an' white, thirty for colour, 懂嗎？"  
  
Dom hesitates long enough for Elijah to answer. " _Thank you, but my likeness has already taken many times today._ "  
  
"I bet." She chuckles and catches Dom's confused expression. "Does your boyfrien' know what you been up to? He don' look so good."  
  
++  
  
When they finally reach the flat, Elijah is wearing a new jacket and juggling three paper boxes in his arms. A wooden briefcase-like thing dangles from his elbow. Dom talks as he tries to unlock the door.  
  
"So do I get to see these likenesses of you?" Swipe, swipe, swipe.  
  
" _Not immediately. They are in my back pocket and my hands are otherwise occupied right now._ "   
  
Swipe, swipe. "I can stand to wait twenty seconds." Dom grins. "So Viggo's really artsy, then?" Swipe.  
  
" _I think he is very talented._ "  
  
Swipe. "Well, for a-"  
  
" _Very. Talented._ "  
  
The door wooshes open and Elijah hurries in to unload his arms into the nearest chair. He puts the wooden case away in the closet, opens each of the boxes, and pulls out their respective objects. A scarf, a pair of gloves, and a set of old vidbooks. Dom collapses on the couch. Elijah folds the boxes into flat shapes and recycled them. They are quiet for a spell.  
  
"...please?"  
  
" _Oh! Oh. Yes, I'm sorry, I suppose I forgot._ " Elijah's cheeks go pink as he fishes around in his pockets. They aren't in his jacket of course, but he tries those pockets first and then shucks the jacket. It looks absurd to Dom for someone to be so tidy in such a messy place. Elijah's folding his things up in an effort to evade cluttering. Laughable, really.  
  
" _Here._ "  
  
Dom takes the three sheets, creased and already fraying at the edges. The first one unfolds and reveals a [charcoal face study](http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a284/chaya_/lijbot02.png). Elijah's eyes are closed. His skin's pale. The shadows are right. There's talent in it.  
  
" _See? I think he is very good._ "  
  
"He's got a good subject." It came out more intimate than Dom had wanted, and his stomach rolls slightly when he sees Elijah's smile. Is he leading him on somehow? Is Elijah expecting his owner to...? Why does Dominic feel so scared of this?  
  
" _The other two are even better._ " Elijah settles in the chair next to Dom's sofa and leans in to see as well. A little shy as the drawings are of him, but eager as well to see what Dom thinks of Viggo's work. He clasps his hands together before one hand dives for his mouth. He's biting his nails. Can he do that?  
  
The [second one](http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a284/chaya_/lijbot01.png) makes use of those awful fluorescent lights in the basement. The light's shining through the tips of Elijah's feathered-up hair as he focuses beyond the frame, on some unforeseen point. It's sketched-out and quickly done like the other, but the lines come together just right and it's unmistakably Elijah.  
  
"Okay, I'll say it, Viggo's really pretty good." Dominic grins and holds the picture away from him some, angling it toward a bare wall across from the kitchenette. "Should we get frames?" Elijah starts to laugh. "We'll get frames. My walls are boring. They need good stuff."  
  
" _Maybe we could purchase frames at the next market._ " Elijah's eyes flit to the last folded paper, then to his lap, and then he's biting his thumbnail again. Dom notices and opens the last one slower. Peeking in before letting it open flat between shaking hands.  
  
" _Do you... do you like it?_ "  
  
This is a bait. It has to be. The picture is [all colour](http://i13.photobucket.com/albums/a284/chaya_/lijbot03.png)\- flushed skin, mouth open, eyes lidded and lashes perfect-long and... surely Dom isn't a teenager again, but he can feel himself reacting to this picture in his hands as if he were nineteen again, as if he had no control over himself at all. As if Elijah weren't right there next to him.  
  
"El... Lij,"  
  
" _Don't you?_ " He looks so intent. Elijah's leaned back in his chair but his eyes are wide, searching, and this is... this can't be right.  
  
"Lij. This isn't... is that a cut?"  
  
" _Dominic, what's bothering you so-_ "  
  
"You let him hurt you?"  
  
" _It was an artistic license. He explained that it implies life underneath._ " Elijah's flushed like in the picture, maybe worse, leaning forward again as Dominic sits up. " _I don't understand your reaction._ "  
  
"It's..." How do you explain this? "This is really pretty..." Dominic swallows and holds it up with one hand, gestures to it with the other, then uses both shaking hands to fold it back up and place it on the coffee table. Runs his fingers through his hair and breathes. He can feel himself pushing against his trousers insistently. He hates himself for it.  
  
" _I must admit that I... asked Viggo to draw something of that nature. J-just a little._ " The stutter sounds perfect. It's real. " _I wanted. Well._ " His thumb is back up to his mouth, Elijah's eyes on the window and nail between his teeth. " _I felt like you were very distant._ "  
  
Dom's voice cracks halfway through: "So you try to seduce me?"  
  
The silence stretches thin. Dom's staring at Elijah, somehow out of breath. Elijah stares back a while before looking down at his trainers and rubbing his nose with the back of his hand. " _Am I not very good at it?_ "  
  
"It's not... it doesn't have anything to do with that." This is absurd. "You're... you're probably programmed to feel this way or something. Or to act this way. It's a programme, some inclination you think is real when it's not. Whoever's your owner, you like them, you m-maybe want them, and-"  
  
" _Dominic, I must protest against y-_ "  
  
"Listen! This is probably your purpose or something, but I can't just... go along with something that isn't... it's not even consenting. You can't even think for yourself."  
  
" _...what?_ "  
  
"Elijah, you're a **robot**."  
  
Dom doesn't expect this reaction. Elijah looks up with a frustrated and enraged expression. His cheeks flush bright red, but it's anger this time, and Dominic feels distinctly as if he just uttered some kind of slur by complete accident. Dom wets his lips, thinks of how to phrase it another way, but as soon as his mouth is open it's met with Elijah's. The kiss is intense, too rough, filled with something to prove. Dominic raises his hands to Elijah's shoulders, starts to grip him and push him back, but then there's the warmwet of Elijah's tongue in his mouth and he can't think anymore.  
  
" _閉嘴._ " Elijah doesn't need to breathe, but he pulls back long enough to let Dom gasp a few times. " _This is..._ " His knees drop to trap Dom's hips on the couch, and he drops kisses along Dom's cheek before coming back to hover over his lips. " _This is real. So just. 閉嘴._ "  
  
And Dom sort of has to shut up, because it's very difficult to argue and kiss back at the same time. Elijah's hair is light and soft under Dom's hands, too inviting for Dom not to curl his fingers in it and tug Elijah just a little bit closer. Elijah moans when Dom bites his lower lip. Dom will work out the ethics of this later.  
  
Elijah's hands cup Dom's face before inching down his torso. It's not teasing, Dom realizes blearily, but hesitance. They break again and Elijah's panting too now.  
  
" _I've never..._ "  
  
" 放心。" Dom guides him onto his back on the too-narrow couch - if only he had the willpower to lead them to the bed - and Elijah smiles and shakes beneath him, reaching up to grab Dominic's shoulders and pull him back down. Dom squirms until his thigh's pressed against Elijah, soon enough Elijah realizes that his thigh's pressed against Dom, and so he draws his leg upwards and takes Dominic's ear between his teeth at the same time. Just so.  
  
Dom groans and grips Elijah's shirt tighter. Doesn't remember taking Elijah's shirt in his fist to begin with, but now that it's there he might as well tug at it. Elijah trembles beneath him, putting his leg down and pulling back to fumble with it. Dom watches for a while, but Elijah's nerves are so bad he can't get the coordination together to...  
  
"H-here." Dom curls his fingers around the hem, nudging Elijah's arms over his head and dragging it up and off. Pale skin that almost glows, peaked nipples, taut stomach. Perfect.  
  
Dominic feels his mind slipping into that warm, soft, wonderful space where everything feels in perspective, where everything's beautiful and he can just give and enjoy. Elijah seems to catch on as he smiles up at him, as his shivers fade away. Dom leans in for another kiss and grins against Elijah's mouth. The pads of his fingertips run down Lij's bare chest, drawing out quiet gasps as they go.  
  
Maybe this will work out after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 懂嗎  
> "dong-ma?"  
> "understand?"
> 
> 閉嘴  
> "BEE-jway"  
> "shut up"
> 
> 放心。  
> "FAHNG-sheen"  
> "don't worry"


	5. Chapter 5

When Elijah comes to, something feels decidedly... sticky.  
  
He opens his eyes, adjusting his irises to the low lighting. Sensors are on the fritz, there's some sort of whooshing noise in his ears that might be a malfunction... even his vision's slightly blurred. Elijah brings a hand to up to rub at his eyes and realizes that his hand is sticky as well.  
  
" _..._ "  
  
"It's okay, Lij." Dominic's voice is lower than usual, and his breath is wafting over Elijah's throat in a steadying rhythm. Like he's trying to calm himself down. "You just came, s'all."  
  
" _I... what?_ " Elijah's on his back on the couch, trousers shoved down a few inches, shirt somewhere... not here. Dominic's still clothed, and it appears that he's also still aroused. " _I..._ "  
  
"You, um." Dominic presses a quick kiss to his forehead. "Were a bit early. Happens to plenty of people their first time."  
  
People. That was a good word, but... " _I did not intend... to..._ " The blush is creeping up his cheeks, down his throat, the cooling sweat making him stick to the couch. What was this? Shame? " _I am very sorry._ " Elijah's eyes lid as the first wave of tiredness hits him. He looks to the outlet to his left, then back up to Dominic. Dom sits up awkwardly, adjusts himself, and nudges Elijah to get up too.  
  
"Don't worry, the couch isn't ruined or anything. Just go clean up at the sink, okay?" He gestures toward the kitchenette.  
  
" _Alright._ " Elijah stands on shaky legs that bring him, barely, across the room. " _Dominic?_ "  
  
"Yeah?" Dom stands as well, heading for the bathroom.  
  
" _Will we ever do... that again?_ "  
  
"I dunno." Surprisingly honest. Dom then disappears into the bathroom, and Elijah concerns himself with wiping himself off. His trousers need cleaning. If only he had a second pair. He wonders if he should go to Dom and help with his physical needs after that, but... maybe another time, when he's properly invited to do such a thing.  
  
Dom reemerges and immediately shoves his hands in his pockets. Elijah hesitates, then goes to the sofa to retrieve his shirt.  
  
"I don't know what I'm doing."  
  
Elijah shrugs his shoulders, because he honestly doesn't know what to say.  
  
"I, um, I really don't. I'm serious. I'm flying blind here."  
  
" _That's understandable._ " Elijah slides his shirt back on. His eyes stray up to Dominic's collarbones, and absently he wishes he'd thought to touch them. If only briefly.  
  
"I mean, we're sort of getting to know each other I guess, but we're already living together which is usually something way later on in a relationshi... are we in a relationship?"  
  
" _Could we please be in a relationship?_ "  
  
Dom's mouth hangs open for a moment. "Well. I..." And then his brows gather as he starts to mull over it, which Elijah decides is a bad move from his perspective.  
  
" _I am single. Are you single?_ "  
  
"Y.. yes?"  
  
" _And I care for you, and you care for me. I do not see any reason why we should not..._ " The fidgeting starts up again. Elijah loses his burst of courage and starts to concentrate on the hem of his shirt and how it stretches under his tugging fingers.  
  
"I... get what you're saying." Saying the 'r' word again would probably just make matters worse - it seemed to deeply bother Elijah, and Dominic doesn't want to really explain his hesitations when he didn't fully understand them himself. "Maybe we should sleep on it. I need to sleep on it. It's not that you aren't... Lij, don't look at me like that, this isn't like I'm - listen, I'm not trying to get out of this or anything, I'm just really turned around."  
  
" _But four minutes ago we were very decisive... and... and explicit._ "  
  
"Well, yes."  
  
" _You brought me to orgasm._ "  
  
"I... yeah, I think that's kind of why I'm turned around."  
  
Elijah nods and slips his hands into his pockets. " _If you would like to rest, I will not keep you. I can understand your wish to process the situation more deeply before coming to a conclusion or decision._ " He wanders over toward the electrical socket, squatting down and setting his jaw.  
  
Dom shuffles over. "You aren't sulking, are you?"  
  
" _No._ " Elijah looks up and offers a brief smile. " _I am just... also processing the situation. I imagine that I must appear somewhat serious as I do so, but I promise I'm not cross with you._ "  
  
"Oh. Okay then." Dom smiles back, and watches as Elijah's hand presses palm-out against the wall. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. Do you want to visit Orlando and Viggo again, or would you like to stay here instead?"  
  
" _I would like to stay here and perhaps clean a bit._ " Elijah's eyelids flutter close, and Dominic vaguely remembers the earlier conversation about wind.  
  
Dom kneels by him. "You shouldn't feel you have to do chores for me, Elijah."  
  
" _I don't feel that way. I'd just like to do something productive, I suppose._ "  
  
"I won't stop you if you feel like it." Dom leans in and kisses the ridge of Elijah's right ear. Watches as it flushes pink in response. "I'll make us some nice breakfast in the morning. 'Night."  
  
+++  
  
The underground seems to overwhelm Elijah at first - it's huge, dark, and flooding with people in motion. Their directions are predictable, fluid, and very sure, but none of this keeps Elijah from clutching Dom's arm as if he might get swept up in all the chaos down here. Dom leans in and kisses Elijah's temple when he's pretty sure nobody's looking, then walks toward the back of the train just as it pulls in.  
  
" _Dominic, the track cars are getting successively smaller as we go on._ "  
  
"They cost more, but you can sit in these alone or with mates and be sure you won't get mugged." Dom gives the doorslot five credits and smiles as the bars give way to the tiny, one-bench pod. "They're usually for businessmen with their Very Important and Vulnerable Suitcases, but I'm splurging today for some nice quiet." Elijah gives one last fascinated glance to the station, then pokes his head into the car at Dom's ushering.  
  
" _Quiet? I thought you desired a heartfelt conversation with me._ " He scuttles in and sits down on the far left side, smoothing his trousers and shirt out as if they were really going somewhere in particular. " _If you have changed your mind, I would not be upset with you._ "  
  
"That's, um." Dom slides in, hits the button with his elbow, and the bars close up again. The door whooshes down as well, and the tinted plexiscreen blocks out even more light from the two passengers. Dom's snug up against Elijah in the pod and is trying to get himself to relax. "Not what I meant. I meant that... I want it to be quiet for us, while we talk."  
  
" _Oh._ " Elijah smiles down at the spot where his thigh is just touching Dominic's, then at his far shoulder where Dominic's left wrist is resting. " _I like your idea._ "  
  
The car jerks to a start, and Elijah's eyes are fixed on the windows until he realizes that there's nothing but dark out there.  
  
"We're still underground. Soon the whole thing will climb up and go on a track above the city. S'what I wanted to show you... if you just ignore all the stops, it goes round in a huge circle for you and you end up right where you started." Dominic wets his lips and sits up a little straighter, pointing to a vague map that's etched into the steel panel by the window.  
  
" _It almost looks like a heart._ " Elijah grins at the idea and eyes Dominic sidelong.  
  
The blush was fairly inevitable. "That's also.. kind of why I wanted to bring you here."  
  
" _The track shape?_ " A beat. " _Or because - oh. Our... us? You want to talk about..._ "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" _Oh._ "  
  
"Yeah."  
  
" _Um._ "  
  
Dom looks down at his lap just as the car crests the landline. "If you don't want to, I'm not going to make you or anything. I just... it's good and quiet here, and the view's nice... so I figured it was an optimal talking spot."  
  
" _It's sort of like a date place._ "  
  
Elijah's too observant. Dom blushes and nods; can't help from smiling, just a little. "I thought so. Seemed like you might like something like that."  
  
Elijah drops his gaze. " _Dominic, I am not hesitant about discussing our relationship because I am uncomfortable speaking about it. I simply... do not understand what needs to be discussed. If you help me understand the problem or topic, I am more than happy to participate. I just... do not know what you want._ "  
  
"Well, what I want is ... just to know what you want, really." "There's a lot of stuff I don't know about you, and this whole thing, but most of it isn't very important to me. I just... really wanna figure out what you want."  
  
" _Oh._ " Elijah cocks his head to one side, as if listening for a very faint noise that is surely there.  
  
Dom waits for a spell, looking out over the city through the tinted plexiscreen. Time passes, and he wonders if he shouldn't prompt Elijah to say something... Dom peers over, and Elijah's obviously deep in thought. And biting his nails. Who knew he could bite his nails?  
  
" _I think I have completed formulating an appropriate response._ "  
  
"Um. Shiny?"  
  
Elijah smiles at that. " _I believe my main desires including developing a bond with you, and also exploring this world further. Mostly the former._ "  
  
"Good. That's.. a nice list." Dom twines his fingers with Elijah's and smiles back. "A bit vague..?"  
  
" _I could expand on the wish._ " Elijah cants his head that same way again, chewing on his lip and then sitting up a little straighter as he speaks. " _When I recall what happened last night, I feel... excited, and compelled to do such things again with you. I also often find myself formulating new concepts on how we might interact differently, but with similar intents. In.. different locations, positions..._ " He laughs shortly. " _I suppose I am very taken with you._ "  
  
Dominic swallows.  
  
" _And..._ " Elijah hesitates, obviously unsure of whether or not to go on. " _And sometimes I think of these things when I am not even in your presence, but am still incapable of focusing entirely on a different topic. It feels most unusual._ " He folds his hands in his lap, and looks down to notice Dominic's trousers - quite tented. Dom flushes red and Elijah sits up straighter, a little surprised but obviously not moving away either.  
  
Bright blue eyes flit up to Dom's slate-grey ones, Elijah's hand lifts up to work Dominic's belt off. Dom opens his mouth to say something - not even sure if he's protesting or offering to help, he's got no idea what's going on, and yet it's obviously a very simple matter... Elijah must have been right. Dom thinks too much.  
  
" _You were so nice to me before._ " Dom stares at the curve of Elijah's neck as he feels himself being unzipped, unbuttoned, carefully tugged out. " _You took care of me._ " Elijah's head begins to dip down, and suddenly Dominic can't breathe. " _My turn_."  
  
The distinct feeling of trembling, wet lips suckling on the head of Dominic's erection - it makes his eyes roll back and his jaw slacken. Elijah hesitates, squirms, and then spreads Dom's legs at the knees so that he can scoot down to the floor of the car and settle in an easier position.   
  
"E.. Lij." Dom spreads his knees until they knock against the sides of the car, giving Elijah as much room as he needs or wants. The warmwet of tongue presses lightly against the slit, mixing saliva with pre-come. Dom can't see any of this because his head has lolled back against the knob of his neck, but he's feeling it so distinctly and so intensely that he feels as if he doesn't need eyes at all. "Jesus God. Lij."  
  
When Elijah pulls back, Dom feels heavy breath wash over his lap. Elijah's breathing heavily? Elijah's breathing? " _Wh... what do you like?_ "  
  
Dom finally looks down. "I... what?"  
  
" _What do you like? Um, what would you like me to..._ "  
  
"Wh-whatever you want. Anything you want to do." His hand cups Elijah's cheek - that cheek turns a deeper red, and Dom bends down to kiss it before straightening again. "Anything. You're... I can't imagine you doing something wrong."  
  
" _I think... I should be gentle. But I don't know much else, what to..._ " Elijah's eyes are already drifting back to Dom's erection, drawn in and clearly wanting to start again. Dom waits, panting, and soon Elijah drops the conversation entirely to lick him down. The car rattles on a turn as Elijah licks back up the underside, and his head jerks back and away. It's worth it because Dom gets to see him frown, dive back with twice as much vigour, pressing harder with his tongue this time and kissing the tip firmly. Dom makes a small sound in the back of his throat and twitches.  
  
"Christ. Lij, yes." Elijah's hair feels soft and warm under Dom's fingertips. His head starts to bob up and down. Slow at first, picking up a little pace, slowing at the very tip as that's where Dom starts to moan the loudest.   
  
Somewhere outside the neon lights are flashing past beneath them, just beyond the tinted plexiscreen, but Dom's mind has tunnel vision set on the tongue swirling ever further down. He's gasping and arching and soon Elijah's setting his hands firmly on Dom's thighs to try and keep him in place. He even tries a warning sort of chiding hum, ' _nn-nnnh_ ', but of course that just gets Dom squirming even worse as he tries not to come so soon. "Ye-yes. Perfect." Elijah squeezes Dom's thighs in response, never needing to stop for breath as he tries to dip further down.  
  
"L-Lij. Lij that's fucking ama-- ohchristgodelijah仁慈的佛祖please所有的都適當所有的都适当i'mgonna -- hhh. Hhh. Lij. oh god lij."

  


Dom twitches in Elijah's mouth, and Elijah just plunges a little deeper in response. No gag reflex, no oxygen, nothing, just pure warmth and wet, the feeling of his throat and lips and tongue pressed right under

"oh g-god."

Elijah hums and swallows as Dominic spasms against the cold metal bench. The train goes to a slow stop at the second station, and the pair take their time to gasp fall back from each other as the unsuspecting passengers file in and out of the other cars. Something unintelligible is announced from the speakers overhead. Elijah lifts a hand to wipe white droplets from his mouth.

" _That was fun._ "

Dom pants out of sync with Elijah, breaking into a short laugh. "You have no idea." Dom follows Elijah's gaze, down to his lap where he's softening. Carefully he tucks himself back away and grins at Elijah. "Thanks."

Elijah shrugs and blushes. Dom finds it adorable, and takes one of his hands so he can guide him into his lap.

" _S-straddle you?_ "

"Yes. Like that, perfect." Dom nuzzles Elijah's chest and keeps a firm grip on the backs of Elijah's thighs - when the train jerks to a start again, Elijah shifts but stays in place. "Thank god for privacy glass."

" _Yes._ " Elijah giggles, leaning in and kissing Dominic's earlobe. " _It has permitted us to do something decidedly risque in a public area._ "

"Couldn't've said it better myself." The lights below start to whizz by again. Elijah's making himself comfortable in the warmth of Dom's body, but soon Dom's nudging him back to his feet. "Stand up."

" _什麼？_ " Not sure if he's getting pushed away or not, the crease comes back just between his eyebrows. He's still panting, just barely.

"Hold that bar that's across the ceiling and you won't fall. Trust me, you'll like this." Dom smiles up at him, all crooked teeth and scruffy features. Elijah nods slowly, scoots off the bench, wobbles to his feet and grabs the bar. The bulge in his trousers is just inches away from Dom's nose - he can smell everything from here, he knows Elijah's been aching since they got in here alone. "Can I?"

" _\--of course._ " Elijah grins wide again, like that's the silliest question in the world. " _You can always -- ...always._ "

Dom presses a soft kiss to Elijah's bulge, hands curving just under the curve of his arse to keep him steady. "'Kay." He brings his hand around, squeezing, letting Elijah rock into the pressure as he speaks. "I haven't- I've not done this in a while, so bear with me..." Lets go of him just long enough to unzip Elijah and shuck his pants and boxers down to his ankles. Elijah pants and wrings his hands on the bar.

"Can you keep steady, love?"

Elijah nods mutely.

Dominic nods back and focuses on his new task. It's... it's a lot more perfect than he expected, but then again he never expected anything in particular. He tugs at the backs of Elijah's thighs, luring him closer until his shins are against the bench for balance. "'Kay."

Elijah's shaking just beneath his hands.

Dom breathes and leans in, kissing the tip and licking the head to wetten it. He can hear soft noises above him, just loud enough to be heard over the tracks. It's hard to mind his teeth with the unsteady ground, but Dom pushes on anyway and moves to get Elijah as deep in as he can. It's not a few inches on before Elijah's gasping and shaking still harder, hips pistoning forward toward Dom's obliging mouth. Dom just takes it and breathes through his nose to keep from having to pull back. His fingers curl a little tighter, knuckles grazing the curve of Elijah's arse. " _Oh. Dominic.._ "

Dominic groans into the curls, closing his eyes and pulling back as slow as he can. Elijah's trembling not to buck again, Dom can tell, but the train takes another turn that makes Dom's teeth graze Elijah's underside, just barely. Elijah cries out and bucks again. Immediately, " _S-sorry._ "

Dom hums that it's alright, and that leads to much better noises from Elijah. The bucking peters into a steady rock, and the cries become soft gasps that encourage Dom more than anything else. He tries another graze again, just as light as he can, and Elijah bucks hard into Dom's throat in immediate response. Dominic wouldn't mind, but he's not sure he can keep his gag reflex in check and swallow all this precome at the same time. Elijah squirms helplessly and adjusts his grip on the bar - Dom lifts his hands and traces the curves of Elijah's thighs, arse, back, back down again to separate the cheeks and touch, just briefly touch the place-

" _\--Dominic!_ "

+++

At 11:52 pm, two men unfold themselves from a mini-car and walk through the central station together.

"Are you tired?"

" _A little._ _But can I not stay in the living room tonight?_ "

"Oh." He takes his hand. "You're welcome to sleep whereever you like."

The crowd sweeps past in a hundred different directions. They lean closer. " _I would like to sleep with you._ "

No response at first. They are quiet all through the din of the station, and the street outside it, and the street beyond that. As soon as they pass under a broken streetlight just three blocks down, Dominic kisses Elijah firmly on the mouth and it's settled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 仁慈的佛祖  
> RUN-tse duh FWO-tzoo...  
> "Merciful buddha..."
> 
> 所有的都適當・所有的都适当  
> "suo-yo duh doh shr-dang"  
> "all that's proper"
> 
> 什麼？  
> "Shuh-MUH?"  
> "I'm sorry?"


End file.
